Cadenas Celestiales
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: El dinero es más importante que el amor, es una ley para algunos, padres que destruyen los sueños de sus hijos y los obligan a construir una vida infeliz y la pequeña o gran ayuda que el destino da para ayudar a los amantes, empresarios sin fortuna, amores prohibidos, uniones sin sentimiento, una última lagrima y un solo resultado... la muerte.
1. Propuesta Obligatoria

_CADENAS CELESTIALES_

_Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Lamento mucho la ausencia tan prolongada que tuve y que aún conservo con las demás historias que he publicado U.U pero entiéndanme, la inspiración se escapa cuando más la necesitas y desaparece tercamente para no volver en un buen tiempo, pero tranquilos pronto haré las continuaciones :'D mientras tanto los dejo con esta mi primera historia de YuGiOh! En un universo alternativo, espero les guste, y recuerden __**YuGiOh! No me pertenece, por desgracia :(**_

Cap.1 Propuesta Obligatoria

Una castaña de cabello corto y sedoso hasta los hombros se encontraba en la sala de su casa conversando con sus padres, el cuarto era demasiado espacioso con un tapizado de piel, con un color bajo de un bonito diseño, había una mesa de centro negra con un florero que contenía unas hermosas flores, bastante extravagantes, alrededor se encontraba un sofá de color convinante con el reto de la habitación, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una chimenea que daba al cuarto y a la casa un aspecto más hogareño, encima de esta estaba colgado un cuadro de toda la familia, con la castaña más pequeña en cualquier aspecto de su cuerpo y carácter a comparación con ese momento, se encontraba con una pareja bastante feliz, que sin duda alguna eran sus padres, todos se veían con una sonrisa en el rostro tan sincera, todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba en ese momento, la mujer mayor de cabello negro estaba parada y con el rostro exaltado, uno que denotaba cansancio pero una belleza inigualable.

-¡Lo harás Anzu!- exclamó eufórica la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¡Ya he dicho que no Madre!- contestó malhumorada la castaña.

-Ni siquiera te preguntare por qué, solo te diré que tienes que hacerlo y no es una petición, es una orden- Proclamó serenamente un hombre muy guapo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-¡Ese es el problema, ni siquiera les preocupa mi opinión!- gritó la castaña a punto de quebrar en llanto.

-Muy bien cariño, dinos por qué.

-Pues en primera- ni siquiera terminó la frase puesto que su madre la interrumpió.

-¿Acaso no te agrada Bakura?

-No madre, claro que me agrada.

-¡¿Entonces por qué?!

-Pues por eso mismo, solo me agrada, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia pero solo eso.

-Son amigos, eso es un avance, pronto podrán ser algo más- musitó la mujer.

-¡No madre, eso no pasará, ni Bakura ni yo tenemos intenciones de contribuir a sus planes, cada uno tenemos nuestros sueños, sueños que cumplir!

-Hija, sus sueños son lo menos importante, ¿Y qué si tú quieres ser una bailarina profesional y Bakura un arqueólogo? Su destino esta trazado desde antes de que nacieran- comento serenamente el hombre –Tú tienes dos opciones en esta vida ser abogada o médico, al igual que Bakura tiene dos opciones ser actor o ser abogado- parecía que esas hirientes palabras no significaban nada para él.

-¡No queremos ser como ustedes! ¡¿Por qué rayos tendríamos que trabajar en lo mismo que trabajan nuestros padres?!

-Anzu, somos una de las tres familias más ricas de todo el país, las otras dos son la de Bakura y la familia Kaiba, debemos mantener nuestro puesto y como una bailarina mediocre no llegaras lejos, lo mismo que para Bakura, siendo un tonto arqueólogo lo único que conseguirá será humillar a su familia.

-¡Nuestros sueños no son tontos ni mediocres!

-No digas más, te casarás con Bakura quieras o no, así nuestra familia será más poderosa y ustedes tendrán que olvidarse de esos absurdos sueños- culminó poniéndose de pie para disponerse a salir de la habitación.

-¡Pero!

-¡Nada de peros, ya está decidido y así se hará!- contestó molesto saliendo de la habitación.

-C-cariño- tartamudeo la morena siguiendo a su marido.

-Son unos malditos- musitó la chica parada ahí con una total impotencia y rabia que la hacía derramar lágrimas de tristeza y enfado, después salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

El timbre sonó un par de veces y al no encontrar respuesta de dentro la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada insistentemente.

-Ya voy, ya voy, caray nunca debí dar esas vacaciones a los empleados- el hombre se acercó a la puerta y la abrió divisando quien tocaba con tanta insistencia –Oh Bakura, ¿Qué tal?- era un chico algo alto, delgado pero con un buen cuerpo, ojos cafés y cabello largo color blanco, este hizo caso omiso del hombre que le hablaba y solo entró de golpe en la casa dirigiéndose escaleras arriba –Claro pasa- musitó el hombre para cerrar la puerta y entrar de nuevo en la casa para seguir con sus tareas.

El albino subió rápidamente las escaleras, pasando a lo largo de un pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta, cual abrió de un golpe y se adentró en su interior sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-¡Anzu!- llamó el chico mientras caminaba hacia la castaña que estaba en su cama.

-¡B-Bakura!- exclamó sorprendida por la intrusión de su amigo, el camino más hasta llegar enfrente de ella y entonces se desplomó a un lado suyo, sobre la cama, su rostro estaba triste y mal humorado –Así que tú tampoco pudiste hacer nada- el chico tomó una de las almohadas de la chica y se la puso en la cara, dejó su boca libre para hablar pero su demás rostro estaba oculto por la almohada.

-Anzu eres una linda chica y me agradas mucho pero no quiero casarme contigo, siento que me estaría casando con mi hermana- tragó saliva, el claro que tenía una hermana, Amane, pero ella había muerto tiempo atrás y le dolía recordarla.

-Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo.

-¿Qué haremos, qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé, nuestros padres están bastante empeñados en hacernos aceptar ese matrimonio

-No quiero aceptarlo, ¿Qué hay de nuestros sueños?

-Tienes razón, me pregunto ¿por qué me dijeron que si me caso contigo debo olvidarme de mis sueños?

-Por una obvia razón, si estamos casados aún con 16 años se nos verá como mayores que tienen responsabilidades, nos prohibirán soñar, tendremos que trabajar

-Pero ¿Por qué en lo mismo que nuestros padres?

-Supongo que porque quieren mantener las profesiones ejercidas como una tradición familiar, además así se aseguraran de que triunfemos y que no caigamos en algún trabajo en el cual no puedan controlar nuestra vida laboral

-Ya veo, ellos siempre viendo por el bien de la familia jeje- dijo sarcásticamente la castaña para después abrazar sus piernas con un suspiro de tristeza.

-Anzu, ¿Qué haremos? No podemos escapar- comentó el chico quitándose la almohada del rostro.

-¿No podemos buscar una solución?

-Anzu tú mejor que nadie debería de conocer lo pueden hacer las familias Mazaki y Bakura cuando alguien se interpone en sus planes

-¡P-pero somos sus hijos!

-¡Y eso qué! No les importará seguramente, Anzu nos están obligando a casarnos, estoy seguro que no dudaran en utilizar cualquier método para agrandar sus riquezas, ¡Son unos malditos materialistas!- ante tales palabras la castaña estaba a punto de entrar en llanto pero se contuvo y se paró de la cama.

-Está decidido

-¿El qué?

-Lo haremos Bakura

-¡¿Qué?!

Los muchachos bajaron del cuarto de la castaña para encontrarse con una sorpresa bastante conveniente para ellos, los padres del chico estaban platicando con los de la castaña, el matrimonio estaba conformado por una bella mujer de cabello plateado como la luna y unos bellos ojos violetas, mientras el padre era un hombre muy bien parecido de pelo rubio y de ojos cafés.

-Hola muchachos, ahora mismo estábamos hablando de ustedes, que conveniente que hayan venido- comentó la preciosa mujer peli-plateada, su voz era seductora pero sus palabras representaban peligro, todo eso en conjunto la hacían lucir muy hermosa y a la vez muy perversa.

-Madre tenemos algo que comunicarles

-¿Qué es Ryo?

-Lo haremos- sentenció de golpe el albino descolocando a los presentes que se mantenían expectantes a las palabras del chico.

-¿De qué hablan?

-¿No acaso ustedes querían esto?- inquirió la castaña.

-Claro que lo deseábamos cariño pero ¿Qué les hizo cambiar de opinión?- aclaró la morena de ojos azules.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que no podemos cambiar nuestra situación, además quién sabe, a lo mejor y conocemos el amor con este arreglo- contestó serenamente el albino mostrando una dulce sonrisa de complicidad, todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos ante las palabras del albino, ninguno se dignaba a pronunciar palabra alguna, es que ¿Cómo de un momento para otro los chicos habían cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué mosca les picó?

-Jajajajaja hay muchachos jajaja ya sabía que entenderían tarde o temprano jajaja- declaró el padre de la castaña entre carcajadas, eso saco de quicio a la madre del albino, a pesar de todo ella era la única que estaba en contra de ese matrimonio y en contra de que los sueños de esos muchachos fuesen destruidos, claro que estaba metida en ese rollo de casar a sus hijos pero solo por su marido, no le importaba que se casaran, después de todo si no se amaban podrían tener algunas aventuras amorosas sin que ninguno saliera herido, pero claro ella estaba segura de que con ese arreglo de posiciones familiares dejarían los sueños de los pequeños pero no fue así, ella fue engañada cruelmente por el hombre que hizo todo por su beneficio, el padre de la castaña los había engañado a todos, a su esposa, a su hija, a su marido, a su hijo y a ella, pero ella lo había engañado vilmente, la mujer de ese despreciable hombre era una gran médico con una inmensa fortuna y era obvio que se casarían, pero el matrimonio que tenía con su marido era totalmente distinto, ella empezó como una simple teatrista, mediocre y desatendida por los medios, nunca nadie iba a sus presentaciones, solo se llenaban unas cuantas filas de pocos asientos, en una de esas presentaciones una bella mujer de cabello ondulado y rubio, de ojos verdes y cuerpo de diosa vio su actuación y después de esta la llamó, al parecer era una busca talentos y ella fue quien subió a esa niña de 15 años de edad al estrellato, más tarde conoció a su hijo, se enamoró de él y se casó teniendo un hijo muy guapo y amable, solo esas tres personas sabían que no era nada y que subió a la fama por un milagro, y claro que era un milagro que una huérfana que iba a morir pronto por desnutrición se volviese una gran mujer, exitosa y poderosa, ella siguió sus sueños y por ello ahora estaba en ese lugar. Sus sueños la habían llevado lejos así que no permitiría que alguien que no tiene sueños propios destruya los de los demás –Muy bien púes ahora a fijar la fecha para la boda, mientras tanto los dos tendrán que seguir estudiando para entrar en la universidad y estudiar una de las carreras a las que están predestinados- esas palabras turbaron sus pensamientos y la hicieron volver a la realidad cuando divisó en la cara de los chicos aquella mirada triste que denotaba que se estaban rindiendo a cualquier intento de conservar sus sueños, debía interferir, debía hacerlo.

-Claro pero no hay que apresurarnos, todavía nos falta una cosa que discutir ¿no es así Kenji?- preguntó bastante intimidante la peli plateada.

-No hay nada que hablar Aria,- dijo olvidando la fugaz sonrisa que recientemente había adquirido su rostro, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando dos voces femeninas lo detuvieron.

-¡Kenji!- profirió la peli plateada, levantándose de golpe.

-¡Padre! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!- inquirió la castaña con un tono de desespero en su voz.

-Tu querida suegra quería que mantuvieran sus sueños como un objetivo en vida si ustedes aceptaban casarse- dijo apenas volteando para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa diabólica –Y bueno creo que fue mentira pero lo bueno es que aceptaron casarse jajajaja- declaró antes de marcharse y dejar desconcertados a algunos y llenos de rabia a otros.

-Maldito seas Kenji- musitó Aria.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban estupefactos por las acciones del padre de la castaña, esta volteo para ver a su madre y recriminarle las acciones de su padre pero solo se encontró con una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza profunda que hacían resaltar la preocupación de su madre asía lo que pasaba, pudo entonces leer en sus labios algunas palabras apenas visibles para ella, "Kenji, tú no eras así". No dijo nada más, no era conveniente, no era necesario, pesó que si hablaba en ese momento cualquier susurro que saliera de su boca desataría un sinfín de tristeza y rompería la poca armonía que se sentía en el ambiente, pero no pensó así el chico que la acompañaba, el albino en cambio se le acerco a su madre con paso decidido y se paró frente a ella para pronunciar algunas palabras dolientes o retadoras desde el punto de vista en el que se vea.

-Nosotros decidimos casarnos y con ello aceptamos todas las consecuencias que pueda traer consigo ese acto- empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa pasando al lado de su madre con sus ojos llenos de incredulidad e ira –pero muchas gracias mamá- musitó lo suficientemente alto como para que Aria lo oyese, en ese momento sus ojos se tornaron tristes y melancólicos mientras notaba como su hijo se alejaba de ella y salía de la casa.

-Lo lamento Ryo, mi querido Ryo- musitó más para sí que para que alguien pudiese oírla.

La puerta se cerró y con ello se produjo un silencio infernal que nadie soportaba por dentro pero que cualquiera podía disimular por fuera, duro hasta el instante en el que la castaña rompió el silencio cortante.

-Ya oyeron a Bakura, nosotros lo hemos decidido así que ahora les toca a ustedes preparar la boda, espero sea memorable y hermosa o si no los odiare más por el resto de mi vida- culminó con una mirada inexpresiva dejando atónitos a los tres presentes para luego marcharse escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que sea tan hermosa y memorable para compensarlos por hacerlo- pronunció Aria después de que la chica desapareciese –Y… gracias por aceptar esta propuesta obligatoria- declaró con cierto tono de ironía en su voz a punto de quebrarse.

_Muy bien aquí acaba el capítulo… :3 espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y estén a la espera de las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, sí las estoy haciendo XD pero es algo que no puedo por falta de inspiración DX y no quiero dar un trabajo mediocre así que esperen :D nos vemos mis queridos lectores :3_


	2. Boda Fingida

**Cap. 2 **

**Boda Fingida**

-Ahh, que frío hace- la castaña estaba fuera en el balcón solo con un camisón y un suéter abierto de lana, ya habían pasado dos años y tanto ella como Bakura tenían 18 años, él ya cumplidos hacía dos meses y ella los cumpliría ese día, el día de su graduación y el mismo día de su boda, una boda forzada con su mejor amigo. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando una voz bastante familiar la saco de su trance.

-¡Anzu! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

-¿Bakura?- la castaña enfoco su mirada al joven albino que venía caminando y mirando a su balcón.

-Si no bajas llegaremos tarde- en ese momento la castaña cayo en la cuenta de que él el día anterior dijo que pasaría por ella para encaminarse a la ceremonia de graduación, rápidamente entró a su habitación para tomar la ropa que había alistado la anterior noche, se puso un vestido rosa de tirantes, una camisola negra con detalles blancos, unas medias altas negras y una gargantilla negra, tomó sus tacones blancos con poleras negras, mientras corría por la habitación tomó una peineta y un cepillo y salió. Bajó las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante mientras en la boca mantenía su peineta, en una mano llevaba sus zapatos y en la otra reposaba el cepillo con el que desenredaba su larga cabellera, en su loca carrera casi caía con cada paso que daba para bajar un escalón hasta que llegó al piso de la estancia y con el mismo paso se dirigió al comedor para entrar y encontrarse con un relajado Bakura que descansaba en una silla mientras bebía un café y ojeaba el periódico matinal.

-¿P-pero que…?- musitó la castaña muy descolocada, quitándose la peineta de la boca.

-Buenos días Anzu- saludó el albino con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo que buenos días?! ¡¿Qué acaso no se hacía tarde?!- dijo ella tirando los zapatos al suelo.

-Jajaja caíste en mi pequeña broma jajaja claro que no es tarde solo observa el reloj- declaró entre risas apenas contenibles mientras señalaba hacia una esquina en donde se encontraba un gran reloj de cuerda, ella hizo caso a lo que decía el muchacho y cuando analizo los números que marcaba el aparato se dio cuenta que era demasiado temprano, aún faltaba una hora para que comenzara la ceremonia.

-¡Jo, qué malo eres Bakura!- dicho esto le lanzo el cepillo tratando de atinar a la cabeza del muchacho lo cual logró, provocando un hilo de dolor en los quejidos del albino.

-Ay, ay, ay, lamento que tengas tan buena puntería Anzu- declaró mientras se sobaba el golpe apenas recibido.

-Te lo mereces por haberme hecho pasar aquel infierno

-Jajaja pues igual hubiera pasado si no venía por ti, eres una dormilona Anzu jajaja

-¡Si serás!... Pero tú estás muy guapo con ese traje- se mofo la castaña ante el traje aguado y azul que llevaba su amigo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, mi padre quiere hacerme cumplir su sueño frustrado con este traje

-Pero te sienta bien jaja

-Jaja muy graciosa Anzu, tienes mi ropa aquí ¿no? Antes de irnos me cambiare

-Jo… ya no podre búrlame… jajajajaja- ambos empezaron a reírse cuando una voz los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien, esa es una buena señal

-¡Padre! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

-Vivo aquí mi pequeña- Kenji se adentró en el comedor mientras bebía una taza de café –Aunque pronto esa pregunta puede que cobre sentido en el momento en que yo vaya a visitarlos a su casa

-El día en el que eso llegue a pasar yo mismo lo sacare de mi propiedad- interfirió Bakura retante y con una mirada asesina dirigida al padre de la castaña.

-Vamos no seas tan malo conmigo querido yerno, por cierto felicidades por su matrimonio- declaró fríamente mientras colocaba su taza vacía en la mesa.

-¿Cómo que felicidades?... ¿Acaso tú no tienes pensado asistir a la ceremonia?- inquirió la castaña con toque de ira en su voz.

-Así es, no asistiré ni a la ceremonia de graduación ni a tu boda Anzu, llegare para la fiesta en la noche- dijo levantándose de su silla y acomodando su corbata para voltearse y empezar a caminar –Si tengo tiempo- musitó esto último lo suficientemente alto como para que los presentes lo escucharan y después de ello salió de la habitación, los chicos solo oyeron sus pasos mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta bastante despacio haciéndolos rabiar aún más con esa simple acción.

-Maldito- musitaron ambos jóvenes y al oír sus voces conjuntas voltearon a verse el uno al otro.

-Anzu… sobre lo que teníamos planeado…- no terminó de hablar ya que un fuerte ruido proveniente del pasillo los sobresalto he hizo que ambos salieran corriendo para observar que pasaba, era la madre de la castaña que se encontraba levantándose del suelo.

-¡Madre!

-¡¿Se encuentra bien señora?!- ambos chicos se acercaban a la pelinegra ayudando a levantarla.

-No se preocupen chicos estoy bien- al momento fue sentada en los escalones por su hija.

-Claro que no, Bakura por favor trae el botiquín

-Vale- el chico salió corriendo hacia la cocina y volvió en poco.

-No me ocultarías el moretón y la torcedura de tobillo madre

-No te puedo ocultar nada… serás una buena médico- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras era atendida por su hija.

-Eso espero… o no valdrá la pena nada ya- musito lo bastante fuerte la castaña haciendo a su madre adquirir un rostro de culpa y tristeza.

-Gracias

-No es nada, pero no te pongas tacones ¿Vale? Vamos a la cocina te ayudare- al instante la pelinegra fue levantada por su hija y llevada al comedor seguidas por un algo distante albino. Al llegar dejo a su madre en una silla, siguió al albino a la cocina en la cual no tardaron casi nada y cuando volvieron trajeron consigo un rico desayuno para los tres.

-Gracias hija

-Come madre, después debemos ir a la ceremonia de graduación- con esa simple frase calló toda intención de su madre para hablar y comieron en silencio.

-Anzu ¿Mi ropa?- pregunto el albino al termino del rápido desayuno.

-Está en mi habitación, te llevare

-No te molestes, solo dime en qué lado

-En el primer cajón de mi buro

-Gracias- dicho esto dejo a ambas féminas en el comedor y subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de la castaña, el silencio se apodero de la habitación, algo que molesto a la mayor pero cosa que ni inmuto a su hija, mirando por todo el lugar visualizo el peine y la peineta que reposaban a un lado de la chica y con ello una sonrisa nostálgica se apodero de su rostro.

-Hija ¿Quieres que peine tu cabello?

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-Como en los viejos tiempos- en cuanto su hija asintió ella se levantó de su sitio tomando el peine para comenzar a pasarlo por los largos cabellos de la joven –Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya, tu cabello está muy largo. Deberás recogértelo todo el tiempo que estés en el hospital

-Si madre lo hare, no te preocupes

-Ya lo tienes como yo

-Si… es bonito tenerlo tan largo

-Aunque nunca te ha gustado

-Supongo que los tiempos cambian

-Pero las personas no… hija… en verdad lo siento

-No debes disculparte madre… mi padre y tú lo hicieron por algo… yo lo acepte y ahora no hay marcha atrás, después de todo ya no hay tiempo hoy será mi boda… Gracias por todo- dijo levantándose de la silla cuando ya no sintió las manos de su madre por su cabello, se palpó la cabeza descubriendo su largo pelo amarrado con la peineta –Iré con Bakura y después saldré de esta casa, debo llegar pronto, siento no poder acompañarte

-No hay cuidado, Aria dijo que pasaría por mí así que me iré con ella- la chica asintió y subió las escaleras _–Lo siento hija no pude hacer nada, si quieres culparme lo aceptare- _pensó la pelinegra con cara larga viendo subir a su hija.

_-Madre yo te amo y no te culpo de nada, pero no puedo seguir con la misma relación que he tenido contigo o puede que dude de todo lo que hare contra mi padre- _pensaba por su lado la castaña quien subía hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando llego encontró a un ya cambiado Bakura que reposaba en su cama leyendo algunas hojas sueltas –Te quedaba mejor el otro traje

-No te burles, esta simple camisa blanca y mi pantalón negro es mil veces mejor que ese traje tan extraño

-Mph tienes razón, tu padre nunca tuvo buenos gustos en ropa- se sentó en la cama a aun lado de su amigo -¿Qué lees?

-Bonito discurso, me sorprende que no hayas aceptado darlo en la ceremonia

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, siempre rechazas lo bueno… lo escribí pensando en graduarme al tiempo y con buenos recuerdos del día de mi graduación pero no creo que eso pase

-Te comprendo… es peor para ti, hoy es nuestra graduación, nuestra boda y tu cumpleaños

-Ni me lo recuerdes, mejor vámonos ya

-De acuerdo- el camino hacia la universidad fue silencioso y relativamente corto, una vez llegado fueron directamente a sus asientos, se pusieron sus togas y birrete y esperaron silenciosos a que terminara el evento sin prestar atención a nadie ni a nada, simplemente por ser tan pequeños y unos genios no tenían amigos ni tampoco algo por lo cual sentirse felices ese día, la ceremonia paso como si nada, recibieron sus certificados y su mención honorifica, en lugar de quedarse y disfrutar de todos y la última vez que se verían salieron como si nada con rostros indiferentes y con relativa prisa seguidos de sus padres, en primer lugar porque no tenían ya nada que hacer en la escuela y en segunda porque la hora de su boda se acercaba y necesitaban ser arreglados.

No hablaron nada en el camino al lugar de la boda, lo legal ya estaba hecho, legalmente estaban casados desde hace dos meses cuando Bakura cumplió su mayoría de edad, pero al parecer todos consideraban que estaban casados cuando se hacia la ceremonia en un altar. Al llegar al recinto, una gran iglesia, fueron escoltados hasta un cuarto privado donde a ambos los vistieron con los respectivos trajes de novios. Todo fue tan rápido y eficiente, debió costar un dineral, bueno nada que les doliera a los Mazaki o los Bakura, lo llevaron a él al altar y Anzu que debía ser escoltada por su padre hasta estar al lado de su novio fue sustituido por su madre, toda la ceremonia era hermosa, el arreglo de la iglesia era tan delicado, incluido los asientos y el propio piso el cual pisaba, la ropas de todos estaban impecables y eran de diseñador, inclusive los vestidos de las damas y caballeros de honor estaban radiantes, lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo de sus portadores ya que ni siquiera los conocían, al llegar al altar la castaña fue depositada enfrente del albino de cual se tomó de las manos y empezó una ceremonia para ellos totalmente aburrida.

_-Hola Anzu ¿Si eres Anzu cierto?-_ empezó a hablar en susurros el albino.

_-Claro ¿Acaso no me vez?_

_-Bueno si esa gran tela no estuviera en tu cara…_

_-Jajaja… oye me duelen los pies ¿Cuánto más tardara esta ceremonia?_

_-Te dije que no te pusieras tacones, ahora aguántate todavía no nos preguntan si aceptamos_

_-Ojala se dé prisa ese padre_

_-¿No puedes decirlo más alto? Creo que no se ha enterado-_ dijo irónico el albino, nadie en la iglesia podía escucharlos, nadie excepto el padre que prescindía la boda.

_-Ups, lo siento padre_

…_._

_-¿Aun no?_

_-Tranquila ya vamos progresando, no quieres que el padre vuelva a enojarse ¿Verdad?_

_-No… por cierto ¿Conoces a alguien en este lugar?_

_-Jaja no claro que no y mucho menos a los que están de mis caballeros de honor ¿Tu alguna vez has visto a tus damas?_

_-Ni esta ni en mi antigua vida_

_-Shh que ya viene el final_

_-Ugh por fin_

-Usted Ryo Bakura ¿Acepta a Anzu Mazaki como su legítima esposa para amarla y protegerla en la salud y en la enfermedad, para apoyarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

_-Déjeme pensarlo de nuevo- _susurro el albino

_-Bakura_

-Acepto

_-Mentiroso- susurró la castaña._

-Y usted Anzu Mazaki ¿Acepta a Ryo Bakura como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y protegerlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, para apoyarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

_-Tú también miente_

-Si hay alguien aquí que tenga algún motivo por el cual estas personas no puedan casarse que hable ahora o calle para siempre- el silencio reino –Bien, ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Bakura levanto el velo de Anzu y después tomo sus manos alzándolas junto con el ramo, en un ligero movimiento y tan sutil que no parecía actuado posicionaron el ramo entre ambos rostros y se juntaron lo más que pudieron con los ojos cerrados simulando un beso, el acto fue tan natural que pareció real, solo ellos dos y el padre sabían que era falso.

_-No diga nada padre_

_-Eso, después de todo nunca quisimos casarnos, así que háganos ese favor- _Una vez terminado de decir eso se separaron y vieron hacia todos los invitados que aplaudían con fuerza y alegría fingida en sus rostros, bajaron del altar y fueron directamente a la limusina que los llevaría al salón donde iba a ser la fiesta de bodas.

-¿Viste la expresión del padre?

-Jaja sí, creo que nunca más querrá casar a alguien- entre risas pasó su camino hasta llegar al salón donde ya todos los esperaban, al ver tal cosa ellos simplemente se preguntaron ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? Era un misterio para ellos el cómo la gente aparecía tan rápido cuando oían la palabra fiesta y también el cómo atraía a las personas pues pudieron vislumbrar que ahora había el doble, según sus cálculos, de invitados que en la iglesia, entraron sin más al salón y fueron recibidos por gritos de felicitación y aplausos de gente que no conocían, el salón estaba bellamente decorado más que la iglesia y tenían un bello camino de pétalos de flores por el cual pasaron hasta la mesa principal en donde se encontraban la madre de la castaña y los padres del albino, sin ningún atisbo de Kenji.

-Felicidades por su boda mis pequeños- felicito la albina mientras ponía en disposición una silla para la novia.

-Gracias madre

-Gracias Aria, gracias por hacer de esta boda una muy hermosa- decía con un toque de tristeza la castaña mientras tomaba asiento para que la fiesta tan aburrida siguiera su curso, el tiempo paso, los invitados hablaban, comían y bebían, al igual que sus padres pero a ellos nadie se les acercaba pues nadie los conocía, era típico de las bodas entre ricos pero era más típico para ellos, jamás fueron tan sociales y menos cuando se descubrió que eran unos genios, representaban un peligro para muchos y sus actitudes tampoco los ayudaban, ella bastante directa y ruda y él bastante tímido pero con una doble personalidad que según los que la conocieron era muy cruel, así que simplemente se quedaron en sus asientos disfrutando de la buena comida hasta que la hora final de la fiesta llego, la de partir el pastel y el ultimo baile de los novios antes de ir a su noche de bodas, todo esto paso rápido y sin nada interesante que apuntar, así que terminado el baile salieron con ambas madres directo a la limusina que los llevaría a la costa, más específicamente a un resort de lujo en el que pasarían su noche de bodas y el siguiente día, Kenji les había prohibido terminantemente salir siquiera de la ciudad pues pasadas 24 horas debían comenzar a trabajar. A ellos realmente no les importaba lo que tuvieran que hacer para complacer por un tiempo al padre de la castaña antes de que su plan comenzara a tomar forma. Entraron al auto y en poco estaban en el lujoso resort, su habitación era la mejor del resort en el último piso del edificio, seguidos por ambas mujeres entraron al recinto encontrándose con un hombre sentado en la cama admirando el paisaje nocturno.

-¡Padre!

-¡Querido! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acabo de salir de trabajar y he pensado que no los alcanzaría en el salón así que aquí me tienen

-¿Ya se puede ir "querido suegro"?

-Bakura si no te conociera esa mirada tuya me daría miedo pero hoy aquí estoy como tu ángel guardián

-K-Kenji tengo lo que me pediste pero… ¿No crees que es demasiado?- dijo el padre del albino entrando en la habitación mostrando una bolsa negra la cual le fue arrebatada por el contrario y de ella extrajo una caja de condones que lanzo a su nuevo yerno, quien los atrapo al aire.

-Úsalos hoy, pero espero pronto me puedas dar nietos

-¿Más marionetas para tu imperio? Mejor me quedo virgen para siempre

-Lo que digas, pero he de decirte que no reconoceré tu matrimonio hasta que ustedes dos tengan sexo… si lo hacen ya no podrán serse infieles, los conozco y también su forma de pensar, así que aunque no hay cámaras en esta habitación me quedare afuera y sus gritos de placer me dirán todo, si no oigo nada en 15 minutos mandare a poner cámaras. En fin disfruten de su noche de bodas, tienen todo a su disposición, desde ropajes hasta aperitivos, bebida y postres, aunque no creo que les quede espacio ya que me entere que toda la fiesta se la pasaron comiendo y nada más. Adiós mis pequeños- se despidió el hombre empujando a los demás expectantes para salir de la habitación y cerrarla tras de sí.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto el albino botando los condones a la basura –Sabes que lo decía enserio, eso de espiarnos.

-Sí… pues no tenemos más que hacerlo- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al buró donde se encontraba una libreta y pluma y comenzaba a escribir.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Tener sexo, claro

-¡¿Anzu te encuentras bien?!

-Claro que sí, después de todo ya estamos casados y también nos besamos ya, si no progresamos puede que suframos un destino peor que hacer el amor con alguien al que no queremos- decía la castaña mientras mostraba una hoja con un mensaje escrito _–No te preocupes solo hay que hacer creer que tenemos sexo, tal y como lo hicimos con el beso_

-Pues si tú lo dices- al momento el albino tomo entre brazos a la castaña y la tiro a la cama.

-¡Bakura!- al otro lado de la puerta se oía como un cuerpo caí en la cama y otro más se ponía encima _-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- _susurró la castaña exaltada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

_-Necesitaba que fuera convincente la primera queja con mi nombre. No te hare nada malo_

_-¿E-entonces que me quieres hacer?- _preguntó un poco extrañada al momento de sentir las manos se su contrario en su cintura y luego pasar una a su estómago.

_-Esto- _y al instante comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, tantas que por algunos momentos lastimaban a la chica y no la dejaban reír como era necesario solo hacía que sacara grandes bocanadas de aire junto a uno que otro gemido, su nombre entre cortado y risas descompuestas que rezumbaba en toda la habitación.

-Ja… ah jaja… ahora e-es mi… turno- y con esto la chica hacia la misma acción en su amigo ocasionando los mismos efectos de sonido que con ella.

-E-espera… ya no… puedo más- aunque en su mundo era una batalla de cosquillas detrás de la puerta sonaba como dos inexpertos chicos que comenzaban con el rito de iniciación a la vida sexual activa –Anzu… quiero parar… ya no puedo jaja

_-Bien, pero no podemos callarnos- _se levantó, quito los zapatos de su amigo y a la par los suyos _–Venga vamos a bailar_

_-No soy buen bailarín_

_-No importa, lo que importa es pasar el rato_

_-Vale_\- se levantaron de donde estaban y se pusieron en medio de ese gran espacio desocupado, la ventaja de que sus pasos sin zapatos no se escucharan le daba una ocasión especial para desplazarse a donde quisieran, empezaron con el típico vals y de vez en cuando dejaban gemidos al aire para seguir con la farsa, pasaron a moverse más rápido y complicadamente, para la castaña era sencillo pero para el albino era bastante difícil, nunca le había gustado ese tipo de cosas y terminaba por caer hacer algo tonto de lo cual la castaña se reía.

-Bakura así no, lo vas a estropear

-Soy muy malo en esto, paremos un poco

-¿Ya estás cansado?

-No puedo seguirte el ritmo

-Vamos, es fácil solo sígueme, vamos juntos a la una, a las dos y a las tres

-…

-Jajaja Bakura no te muevas así, es tan raro y gracioso

-E-es vergonzoso, d-deja de mirarme

-No puedo, estamos frente a frente y estas cosas deben hacerse así

-P-pues si tú lo dices sigamos- cualquiera que no viera su situación actual malinterpretaría sus comentarios jadeantes por el cansancio de reír y bailar, después de un poco tiempo más el pobre albino quiso un descanso pues su mente se estaba cansando de tratar de asimilar los movimientos de la castaña, mientras se movía hacia la mesa junto a la castaña piso por accidente el pie de la castaña quien soltó un alarido de dolor.

-Bakura, eso dolió

_-¡Ahhh!- _escucharon un grito femenino que fue callado abruptamente entonces volvieron a la realidad, se supone que estaban teniendo sexo.

_-Recuerdo haber leído que la primera vez dolía un poco_

_-Sí, suerte que esa fue tu frase y pudo malinterpretarse_

_-Pues entonces tú también dilo_

_-¿En? ¿También a los chicos les duele?_

_-Eso leí_

_-Bueno- _susurro mientras se sentaba y gritaba entrecortadamente –L-lo siento Anzu, pero a mí también me dolió… aun así ¿Puedo continuar?

-A-adelante- seguían despidiendo algunos gemidos mientras bebían agua, parecía todo tan real que cualquiera que los escuchara pensaría que estaban realmente haciendo el amor _–Oye Bakura tu siempre supiste de los mejores dulces solo viéndoles ¿Cuál me recomiendas?- _susurro señalando hacia la bandeja de pastelillos.

_-El de al lado del de cubierta verde, la carlota de frutos rojos-_ le contesto el albino y enseguida la castaña lo tomó y comió un pedazo del delicioso postre.

-¡Mmm! ¡Qué rico Bakura!

-¡Ahhhh!- oyeron del otro lado de la puerta.

-O mi hija es demasiado fácil o el instinto de mi yerno sí que es bueno

-Mi pequeña hija- decía la pelinegra mientras se ruborizaba y casi desmayaba mientras era ayudada por Aria.

_-Cierto, deberíamos acabar ya el espectáculo_

_-Si tienes razón_

-B-bakura ¡Ah!

-A-anzu creo que ya no aguanto

-V-vamos B-bakura un poco… más

-Ya viene… yo voy a ¡Ah!

-¡Ah! ¡B-bakura! ¡Mmm!- grito la castaña sonrojada con una sonrisa triunfante para luego mirar a su amigo quien tenía una cara descolocada _-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hice?!_

_-Anzu a veces eres tan depravada_

_-Oh vamos cállate_

_-Creo que eso fue todo, debemos irnos a dormir_

_-Vale- _ambos se deshicieron de sus ropas los más silencioso posible, se pusieron las pijamas y se metieron en la cama de espaldas, pronto el sueño gano con ellos pero no sin antes asegurarse de que Kenji estaba satisfecho y se había ido, decidieron dormir bien esa noche, era la última en la que dormirían pacíficamente.

_Fin! Bueno fin del capítulo he aquí por fin la actualización de esta historia, lamento haberlo dejado abandonado pero tuve unos problemas con la trama, bueno y sigo teniendo uno que no se ira hasta que lo hable con ustedes, habrá pareja para Bakura pero quisiera que ustedes mis lectores me dijeran si le pongo un OC o algún personaje de la serie o también había pensado en poner a un ladrón bakura femenino, si su gender bender, pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes así que la idea que más aparezca en los comentarios es la que implementare para la pareja de Bakura, bueno por ahora nos vemos mis queridos lectores nos vemos!_


End file.
